El secreto de las esferas del dragon y el sueño de Goku
by AlphaCZA
Summary: Por que las esferas tienen reglas, porque Goku se fue con Shenlong, las respuestas nos las dará el actual Kamisama Dende.
En el templo sagrado, Dende el actual kamisama que ya lleva cien años en el puesto estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, su apariencia mostraba que ya estaba entrando en la vejez, mientras sostenía en su mano izquierda la esfera del dragon de una estrella y su bastón en la otra mano, en eso llega Mr. Popo que ve a Dende pensativo y entonces decide preguntarle.

Popo:-¿Kamisama, porque esta tan pensativo? ha estado horas así, desde que Goku le entrego la esfera del dragón.

Dende:-Veras amigo Popo, he estado pensando el porque las esferas del dragon se contaminaron de tanta energía negativa -responde con un semblante serio.

Popo:-¿Qué no era por su uso excesivo?

Dende:-Si, así es. Pero, hay algo que no encajaba.

Popo:-¿Y que es?

Dende:-Pues, veras, si las esferas del dragon acumulan energia negativa por pedir un deseo, entoces ¿Cuántos son el máximo de deseos, los que se deberían pedir para que la energía negativa, no lograra escapar de las esferas?

Popo:-Creo que aun no lo entiendo

Dende:-Si se supone que las esferas del dragón, acumularon mucha energía negativa cuando las usamos por ultima vez, cuando borramos los malos recuerdos de las personas sobre Majín Boo, entonces porque no se cuartearon en ese momento, porque tuvieron que pasar quince años para que sucediera, al principio pensé que la energía positiva estaba disminuyendo poco a poco, pero luego me acorde de las otras esferas del dragón que mi predecesor oculto, y que nadie sabia de su existencia, además que cuando murió Picoro, esas esferas dejaron de existir, y curiosamente las que usamos se cuartearon un tiempo después de las otras. Siempre me pregunte porque eran diferentes y porque eran mucho mas poderosas, que significaba esas estrellas negras, y creo saber el por que, para empezar un namekusei no puede crear mas de un grupo de esferas del dragón, ya que estos usan parte de la fuerza vital de su creador, si lo hace su vida se ve muy acortada, hipotéticamente hablando, si un namekusei crea dos grupos de esferas del dragón, y se utilizan uno de los dos, entonces el otro grupo pierde su resplandor también, y la razón es, de que al ser creadas por uno solo comparten entre si el mismo poder por estar ligadas al de su creador, utilizar un grupo de esferas seria como utilizar las demás, ósea, también pierden su resplandor como si hubieran sido usadas, por lo tanto crear mas de un grupo de esferas del dragón por namekusei es solo malgastar la vida en vano.

Popo:-¿Yo no sabia eso?

Dende:-Es una enseñanza que se da en namekusei a todos sin excepción.

Popo:-Entonces, ¿Como es que su predecesor pudo hacerlo?

Dende:-No lo hizo.

Popo:-¡¿Como?!

Dende:-Como me escuchaste, no lo hizo.

Popo:-Pero, si esas fueron las que el hizo antes que las otras.

Dende:-Si, pero tengo entendido que las creo antes de separarse de Picoro, por lo tanto, deberían haber perdido su resplandor cuando se separaron, pero lo recuperaron, la razón del porque. -tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar- Es porque no perdieron todo su poder.

Popo:-¿Qué no perdieron todo su poder?

Dende:-Así es, cuando se dividieron en dos seres, el poder de las esferas no desapareció, sino que se partió a la mitad, por lo cual, quedaron incompletas e inutilizables. La única forma de que recuperan su resplandor era de que volvieran a unirse Kamisama y Picoro, o tal vez que volviera a hallarlas todas para completarlas. Pero buscarlas devuelta en el mundo es una tarea casi imposible, por cual decidió, crear otras.

Popo:-Así, ahora recuerdo que Kamisama me dijo, que había la posibilidad de que las esferas que creo habían perdido su poder,al mostrarme una de las esferas que guardaba, dijo que sucedio cuando se separo de Picoro Daimaku, y que para ello el tenia que crear otras.

Dende:-Exacto, después de crearlas la gente de la tierra comenzó a usarlas, pero las otras esferas que a pesar de estar incompletas, seguían ligadas a su creador por lo tanto también estaban ligadas a las esferas actuales, por lo cual cada vez cumplía un deseo y se acumulaba energía negativa, esta era absorbida por las que estaban incompletas, y una vez que absorbieron suficiente energía negativa, volvieron ser esferas del dragón, pero con una apariencia diferente, y posiblemente Kamisama las sintió de que volvían.

Popo:-Es cierto, un día cuando Kamisama observaba a la gente, sintió algo extraño y fue a investigar.

 **(Ace algunos años antes de la aventura de goku)** Mister popo estaba esperando a Kamisama, cuando regreso llevaba cargando algo en sus brazos.

Popo:-¡Kamisama! -al ir a recibirlo- son la esferas del dragon, pero ¿Por qué ahora son todas diferentes?

Kamisam:-Porque estas no son las que acabo de crear, son las primeras que cree antes.

Popo:-¿Pero usted dijo que eran inservibles?

Kamisama:-Lo se, pero eso es algo que no entiendo, además son mas poderosas que las otras, pero son muy peligrosas.

Popo:-¿Peligrosas?

Kamisama:-Si, no se porque, pero estoy seguro que algo tienen estas esferas, algo muy peligroso así que sugiero que estén ocultas para que nadie las use jamás, entendido.

Popo:-Si, kamisama.

Popo:-Después de eso las ocultamos y procuramos de que nadie las encontraría al cubrirlas con polvo de ceniza de huesos de los engendros de Picoro Daimaku.

Dende:-Si, pero cuando dejaron de existir la energía negativa que acumularon regreso las esferas actuales, y eso fue lo que ocasiono la union del plano mortal con el infierno, y el nacimiento de los dragones malignos.

Popo:-Eso explica todo, aunque no se porque las esferas están de vuelta.

Dende:-Shenlong nos esta dando otra oportunidad.

Popo:-Entiendo, pero porque Goku no llego al otro mundo al morir en la batalla contra el dragon maligno.

Dende:-Eso se debe a...

Aquí hay dos teorías alternas.

 **Teoría a)** que la energía negativa causo una distorsión entre este mundo y el mas allá, por lo que el alma de Goku no pudo cruzar y su fuerte espíritu de pelea, hizo que obtuviera un cuerpo estándar, y shenlong hizo que su alma permaneciera en este mundo para ocultar las esferas del dragon, hasta que las personas olvidaran que existieron, lo cual fueron cien años.

 **Teoria b)** que Goku pidió un deseo.

 **(años después de irse con Ub)**

Shenlong:-Dime, cual es tu deseo.

Goku:-¡Shenlong!, ¡¿es posible que puedas llevarme a conocer el futuro de cien años después, y regresarme aquí después de un tiempo acordado?! lo que pasa es que quiero conocer como van a hacer las posibilidades. Lo que pasa estoy entrenando a alguien para que sea un maestro que enseñe artes marciales, a nuevas generaciones futuras, y no estoy seguro de que si le pido a Bulma que construya una maquina del tiempo, pueda viajar al futuro de este mundo en vez del mundo de Trunks del futuro, además, no creo que Bulma lo tome para bien.

Shenlong:-Solo puedo enviarte hacia allá, no puede ir y traerte de vuelta.

Goku:-¡¿En serio?!

Shenlong:-Si.

Goku:-MMM... ya veo, tal vez deba pedirle que me envíe a allá, y luego usare las esferas de allá para regresar aquí, no... porque entonces ya podrían haber sido usadas, y tendría que esperar mucho tiempo, y es posible que Milk me regañe, que are, que are. ¡Ya se!, ¡Shenlong! Cuando muera, pedes enviarme al futuro por un tiempo antes de cruzar al mas allá.

Shenlong:-Tu primer deseo seria que permita que tu alma prevalezca en este mundo al morir hasta que conozcas el futuro, el segundo seria que tu alma sea enviada al futuro después de que sea invocado, y el terceros seria que sea invocado al momento de tu muerte.

Goku:-Eh... Si, así es.

Shenlong:-Bien, tus deseos serán concedidos, -le brillan los ojos- bien, ahora, con su permiso me marcho, adios.

Aquí terminan las teorías.

Popo:-Ya veo.

Dende:-Goku no puede vivir siempre para proteger la tierra, es como dijo cuando se le permitió estar en la tierra por un día entero, que aunque destruyera a Majín Boo abría otro oponente mas fuerte, y el no puede estar ahí siempre, por lo que es necesario que las personas aprendan a cuidar el mundo en el que viven, y eso también va para los otros mundos.

Popo:-¿Como le va a Ub como Maestro de Artes Marciales?

Dende:-Le va bien, primero le pidió al Maestro Roshi una orientación de los entrenamientos que el daba antes de poder enseñar, ahora tiene discípulos muy prometedores, aunque todavía no entrenado a Goku Jr y Vegeta Jr, pero eso tal vez eso sera mas adelante.

Popo:-Goku vio la pelea de su nieto Goku antes partir, y se le veía muy feliz.

Dende:-Si, después de todo su sueño no solo era entrenar a Ub para proteger la tierra y luchar al máximo, sino que quería heredar al mundo un futuro lleno de posibilidades: nuevas aventuras, nuevos desafíos, nuevos rivales que enfrentar, las posibilidades son infinitas, ese, es el sueño de Goku.

Esta es mi definicion del final de Dragon Ball, yo pienso que Akira Toriyama intentaba crear una nueva serie, partiendo desde Goku Jr, pero, debido a las malas criticas del Dragon Ball GT, ya no se sintio inspirado y lo dejo. Los peleadores del otro mundo en el planeta del Gran Kaiosama, están para proteger la galaxia y el universo, solo si el problema no puede ser controlado por los seres vivos, de ser así mandan a alguien dependiendo la situación, recuerdan el Dragon Ball online, era un intento del sueño de Goku.


End file.
